


Siblings

by babyblueglasses



Series: Parenting [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Parent Loki, Parent Tony Stark, Post Mpreg, their daughter is smart and well adjusted and frankly it scares them a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyblueglasses/pseuds/babyblueglasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Loki discover that their children may not take after them the ways that they expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siblings

“Dad.” The word came impatiently, almost patronizingly. “How do you expect me to get anything done when your spawn is running around in here?” She tucked her oil slicked hand against her hip, staring expectantly at her father. She was in her late teens. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, keeping her dark curls out of sharp hazel eyes. 

“He likes you though,” Tony said, scooping up the brunette two year old that was halfway through a hands-on inspection of Dummy. “And you’re so good with him, Unn.” 

“That’s only because you can’t keep an eye on him,” she said. 

Tony held on tight to the squirming boy, watching his teenage daughter with a mixture of pride and heartache. He prayed that the little fist tugging at his hair didn’t grow up as quickly. “Dad,” Unn said. “It’s not safe for kids to be in the lab.” 

“I let you in here plenty of times as a kid,” Tony said. Unn’s mouth tugged up into a tiny smirk. It was a perfect rendition of Loki’s smirk, but Loki always argued that it looked like Tony’s. The feud had been going on for years. 

“True,” Unn said. “But I didn’t constantly stick things up my nose the way he does.” She frowned at her brother, but it was all an act. “Dad,” she said. “My master’s thesis is due in a week. I can’t watch him.” 

“Alright, alright,” Tony said. He bounced the little boy against his arm. “Calder, we’ve been dismissed,” he said. Calder shrieked in laughter, catching his fists in Tony’s hair again. “That hurts!” Tony yelped dramatically, taking a huge step towards the doors. 

Unn was lost in her project before Tony even made it to the elevator. He smiled at her as he set Calder down. She was well on her way to besting even some of his best work. 

 

At dinner, Unn plunked herself down at the table right next to Tony as she had always done. “Dada,” she called Loki as she shook a box of cereal onto Calder’s plate. “Dad’s letting him run around anywhere he wants. You can’t let that man raise a child, he’s too irresponsible.” She waited eagerly for Tony’s comeback with an impish glint in her eyes. Calder grabbed a fistful of cereal, ignoring the strawberries and banana. He dropped some on Unn’s lap to share with her as she watched her fathers exchange a look.

Loki was amused, which only made Tony indignant. “My child is not going to tell me how to raise the other child,” Tony said, making a face at her. 

“I’m hardly a child,” Unn insisted. 

“You’re all children,” Loki corrected them, taking a seat beside Calder. He adjusted the boy’s plate. The boy’s brown eyes followed his hand as he set the plastic cup within closer reach. 

“Dad’s not a child,” Unn said. 

“I love it when you’re on my side,” Tony said. “You hear that, Dada? I’m not a child.” 

Loki raised an eyebrow, staring at him with absolute disbelief. “Funny how you’re calling me Dada, then.” 

Tony scoffed. “I’m just teaching Calder what to call you,” he said. Loki blinked slowly, still staring deadpan at him. Loki had gloated over being the first to receive a name when Unn was a baby, and had won again with Calder. Well, he had been Dada after Unn was named, but he pretended that they weren’t including her in the competition. 

“Calder knows how to talk,” Unn said. “Right, Calder?” The boy smiled expectantly at her, eagerly mirroring his sister’s enthusiasm. “What’s the best metal?” 

“Bibranium,” Calder said brightly.

“Vibranium! That’s right!” Unn said. She smiled wide and raised her eyebrows, drawing an even bigger smile out of Calder. “What’s the color spectrum of the Bifrost?” 

“Rainbow,” Calder answered. He smiled at his sister, ignoring Tony as he leaned around behind Unn to look at their faces. 

“Who’s the best sister?” 

“Unn!” 

“Yes!” She answered, grabbing him from his chair and setting him in her lap. She pushed her plate out of his reach. “See?” Unn asked.

Loki and Tony had been trading looks the entire time. “You’d better hope that he takes after me,” Unn said, teasing her fathers again. 

Calder certainly was not, but Loki and Tony were in denial about that. Calder had all of their mischief, recklessness, stubbornness, and then some. Unn was an old soul with a sense for responsibility that neither of them could pick a source for. 

“I never got into trouble,” Unn said. “You are so lucky. Honestly, I don’t know how you two raised me. Are you sure I’m yours?” 

“That snark is definitely ours,” Loki replied dryly with conviction. “Put your brother down, you know he doesn’t eat if you play with him.” 

She set Calder down without an argument. Loki was far more of her disciplinarian than Tony. She could wrap Tony around her finger anytime she wanted. “Dad,” she said. “Can you help me with the motor later? It’s acting up again.” 

“Is it acting up or did you just forget a piece like last time?” Tony teased her. 

“Dad!” 

Tony chuckled. 

 

After dinner, Tony hung back in the kitchen with Loki. Unn was with her brother, marveling over the little green sparks that he was starting to make. Magic had never taken hold with her, but it seemed that Calder would be a natural. 

Tony crossed his arms, leaning forward to see through the doorframe. The kids were just far enough that they were out of earshot. He leaned back towards Loki with a somber look on his face. “You don’t think she’s way smarter than us, do you?” He whispered a bit wearily. It was a conversation they’d been having since she was three. 

Loki smiled awkwardly. “No,” he said without conviction. 

“Sometimes I wonder,” Tony said softly. Loki rubbed the back of his neck, glancing towards the door. “I mean, not that I wouldn’t want her to be smarter or that it’s a problem just…”

“I know what you mean,” Loki said. He took a step closer to Tony. “She’s right, though. We are lucky.” He grinned as Tony looked up at him, wrapping his arms back around Tony. 

Calder screamed in the next room, making them both jump. Unn’s stern voice followed a second later, and the shrieking stopped. Laughter quickly took its place. “Thank god she’s a good kid,” Tony muttered. “We’d never be able to stop her if she had a villainous streak.” 

“Don’t let her hear you,” Loki muttered back, rocking Tony in closer to him. “She’ll never let you forget it,” he muttered into Tony’s ear. They both grinned, knowing he was right. Loki rested his chin on Tony’s head, sparing a glance towards the door. Unn was demonstrating how to use the toy toolkit, but Calder kept throwing the pieces. He closed his eyes. 

“It’s Calder we’re going to have to worry about,” Tony muttered. 

“Don’t remind me,” Loki said. Calder began to cry, but just as Loki started to let go, he stopped. Unn’s voice carried over from the next room. Plastic being banged against things echoed beneath her voice. 

There was another shriek as Calder was denied banging the plastic hammer against Unn’s arm. “You’re not thinking about having another one, are you?” Tony asked jokingly. 

“No,” Loki said. “I’d rather just practice making one.” 

He grinned as Tony leaned into him, breathing in. 

“I like that idea,” Tony said.

**Author's Note:**

> ...my keyboard slipped and wrote a fic?


End file.
